


No Control

by kindahoping4forever



Series: Gardener Ash [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriend!Ash, Brief but Playful Use of Degrading Language, Buckle up basically, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Domestic Thirst, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism If You Squint, F/M, Gardener!Ash, Honestly this is the filthiest chapter of this series yet but also maybe the sweetest so, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, References to bondage, Vaginal Sex, dom!ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindahoping4forever/pseuds/kindahoping4forever
Summary: You and Ashton decide to finally start that hammock repair project you've been putting off but it turns out there are other things the two of you would rather work on together.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Reader, Ashton Irwin/You
Series: Gardener Ash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No Control

“Can we just appreciate the irony that for once _I’m_ the one dragging you out of bed to start a project on a Sunday morning?” You sit on the edge of the bed, poking at your boyfriend’s bare back as he lays there, having ignored your more civil attempts at waking him.

“That’s not what irony is, babe,” Ashton turns over and sleepily bats at your hands to stop your prodding.

Your eyes shine as you try not to clue him into the fact that you’re teasing him. “I actually know that but I also know that the fastest way to get you awake is to bait you into acting like a know-it-all.”

He narrows his eyes, the closest he’ll come to giving you the satisfaction of reacting to your dig; he grabs at your waist, pulling you down to lay against him. He nuzzles into your neck, nipping at it gently. “I propose a lazy Sunday in which we don’t even _think_ about getting out of this bed,” he murmurs, running his hands up and down your body before pausing. “Actually, you need to get up and get naked for me, but after _that_ , we’re not leaving.”

You turn over to face him. “Sounds a lot like your lazy Saturday plan. And last week’s lazy Friday,” you tease, leaning in to press a few quick pecks along his jaw. “I know how much that damn hammock means to you but I’m starting to think that you don’t _want_ to fix it just so that you can keep holding it against me.” You see him smirking out of the corner of your eye and you toss a look over your shoulder as you get off the bed. “You’re about to make a joke about holding something else against me, aren’t you?”

The giggle Ash briefly lets out betrays the look of mock hurt he’s trying to maintain. “I would _never_!” He insists unconvincingly. “I was just going to rub up on you a little bit and see if you got the hint.”

“Subtle,” you shake your head, laughing in spite of yourself. “Really though, babe, come on. I’ve got donuts and coffee for us downstairs and we should get started.” You walk around the bed, poking him emphatically on your way towards the door. “Get. In. The. Shower.”

“BY MYSELF?!” He looks at you in horror.

You ignore his outburst and leave the room as you announce, “If you’re not next to me in 15 minutes, I’m starting without you!”

“That’s the first time I haven’t enjoyed you making that threat!” He calls out after you.

When Ashton stomps down the stairs exactly 15 minutes later, you’re nowhere to be found; he grabs some food and coffee and ventures out to investigate.

He nearly drops his breakfast when he sees that you’ve dragged the picnic table into the middle of the yard and are leaning over it to measure and mark the wood you’ll be using to hang the hammock from.

“Well, you weren’t kidding, were you?” He comments, walking over to where you’re working.

You smile but don’t look up from your task. “I looked up that tutorial you were watching the other day and thought I’d do some of the prep work while I waited for you,” you explain with a shrug.

He quietly sips his coffee while he watches you carefully make pencil markings on the wood and then, satisfied, reach over the table for the mini saw that was purchased during your last visit to the hardware store. His eyes widen as you start confidently cutting into the beam, shortening it on either side.

You blow the sawdust off the blade and turn to ask Ash’s opinion but you grow concerned when you see his bewildered expression. “Do you think that was too much? I measured the old frame earlier but it’s still in the garage if you want to check…”

He blinks rapidly a couple times as if he’s trying to reset his brain enough to respond. “No, baby, it looks great,” he reassures you. “I just… no offense but I didn’t expect you to get so hands on with things like this.”

You smile widely at him and tease, “Threatened you’re not the only handy person around here?”

“More like impressed,” he replies.

“I took woodshop in high school, there’s no way I haven’t told you that,” you shrug.

He thinks for a second. “Never even seen you hammer a nail to hang a picture,” he points out.

You mark the beam again and start digging through the tool box for the drill bit you need. “Went and found myself a beefy, take charge boyfriend to live with so I wouldn’t have to,” you flutter your eyelashes at him. “These days there’s only one tool I care to handle.” Your eyes exaggeratedly look him up and down and you wink.

Ashton shakes his head at you. “Lame,” he declares, tilting your head back for a couple of teasing kisses.

“Please, it was so much better than your morning wood joke earlier.” You smile against his lips. “Now are you just going to stand around looking pretty or are you going to help?”

He gives a lighthearted grumble before walking to the garage to get the other materials. As he reenters the yard, he stops dead in his tracks at the sight of you now knelt on top of the picnic table, drilling holes into the beam. He’s not sure if it’s the way you’re straddling the wood for leverage, how the tool’s vibrations are making your tits dance under your tank or just your unexpected proficiency with power tools but any work ethic he’d been able to muster up is instantly replaced with an unbridled need to get his hands on you.

Your brow furrows and you bite your lip as you focus and Ash smirks as he recognizes that look from last Friday when he successfully talked you _out_ of this project and _into_ spending the day in bed; he’d tied you up and brought you to the edge over and over again and you continually made that face, totally focusing on your pleasure, determined to cum as many times as he was asking of you.

You evaluate your work as you take a long, thirsty sip from a water bottle and he feels his shorts tighten watching your lips wrap around it. He finds himself wishing that he’d made the effort to get up early with you; he loves the morning routine you’ve fallen into recently - waking up together, talking about nothing for a while and eventually pleasing each other. He always loves your mouth on his cock but there’s something about your slow and sleepy blowjobs that just can’t be beat.

You feel Ashton’s eyes on you and you smile to yourself; you’re honestly surprised he didn’t try to bend you over this table as soon as he walked out of the house. You decide to have a little fun with him: you take another drink of water and this time you’re sure to let some trickle out of your mouth and down your chin, mixing with the sweat gathered over the tops of your breasts. You nonchalantly attach a screwdriver bit to your drill, knowing he’s watching and is surely thinking that your fingers fitting it into place looks reminiscent of that twisty thing you do to the head of his cock when you jerk him off.

You continue working and shift down the table to start on the other end of the beam. Ash finds himself hypnotized by how the hem of your running shorts keeps riding up to just _barely_ reveal a little too much cheek and he silently commends himself for having the willpower not to smother his face in your backside or at the very least, not to give it a good smack.

His mind can’t help but drift to _other_ things he’d like to do with that ass when he’s startled out of his lustful daydream by your voice suddenly announcing with concern, “It’s too big, babe, I’m not sure it’s gonna fit.”

He stares at you for a solid 10 seconds before he realizes that you haven’t also been secretly harboring a talent for mind reading but are in fact, asking for his opinion on the screws you’re using. He walks over to fish through the kit and pick out a different size for you to try.

“Thank you, baby,” you say sweetly as he passes them to you. You quickly install them and then swing your leg off the beam to sit back down on the top of the table. “You wanna finish with these and I’ll look up what our next step should be?”

You chuckle softly at the mock salute Ash throws your way and laugh even louder at the quick yet energetic kiss that lands on your lips as a thank you for handing him the drill. He dips your head back, attempting to deepen it and you momentarily allow it before you press your hands against his broad chest to push him away. “OK, frisky,” you tease. “Back to it.”

He smirks at you. “Honestly, you bossing me around is kind of working for me.”

“So we’ll definitely be revisiting _that_ admission at some point,” you grin at him. “Seriously though, Ash, I’d love for us to have a little more done before it gets too hot out here.”

Ash braces a hand on the beams before he begins and you allow your eyes to wander in his direction for just a minute; you’ve been on your best behavior for the sake of the task but you know his jaw is about to clench in concentration, his tank top about to pull tightly across his chest, tattooed arms about to flex… and you don’t want to miss the show.

You jump slightly at how the table shakes when he starts the drill; he stops to reposition the screw he’s working on and you admire him quietly, part of you hoping he’ll catch you staring, tease you about it, maybe threaten to punish you for it. He resumes and you mentally note how the vibrations from the tool actually feels quite nice underneath you.

You scroll through your phone as you casually shift your hips a bit; you lick your lips once you find that perfect position to take advantage of the table’s tremors. It feels great and you have to admit you love feeling naughty like this, getting riled up by his actions without him knowing - or so you think.

Ashton purses his lips as he watches you roll your hips on the table in what you think is a subtle manner; he can read you well enough to tell when something is turning you on and he’s fingered you at enough dinner parties to know how much you love getting off in front of an unsuspecting audience. He purposely jams the drill against the screw he’s turning so that you’ll get an unexpectedly forceful jolt and you let out a yelp, hands flying to muffle it just a second too late.

“I _knew_ you weren’t going to be able to get through this whole project without trying to pull something!” He walks over, grinning devilishly at you.

Your eyes sparkle playfully at his accusation. “Oh please, like I haven’t felt you fucking me with your eyes the whole time I’ve been trying to get this done,” you point out. You involuntarily spread your legs as he comes to stand between them and he smirks at your body’s response to his presence.

“Well, you were putting on quite the show,” he notes in a low voice, rough hands running over your inner thighs.

You bite your lip as one of his hands makes its way up the leg of your shorts and he dips two fingers into your panties. “Just knowing I was watching you made you _this_ wet?” He teases, “Slut.”

You meet his lustful gaze dead on and grip the tent in his shorts. “You _this_ hard from just watching me? Perv.”

Ash chuckles briefly, there’s a beat and then suddenly you’re all over each other; tongues and hands everywhere, grinding against each other and when you pull away after a few minutes, somehow you’ve both lost your shirts.

“You know,” you pant as he moves his focus to mouthing over That Spot on your neck. “We’ve actually done a lot of work, we could probably afford to take a break if you want.”

You gasp as he bites down on where his lips were tending to. “Of course now that _you_ want to fool around, suddenly we’ve got time,” he grumbles into your neck.

“Nah, I also wanted to before, I just clearly value self control more than you do,” you brag, running your hands through his hair. He pulls back and gives you A Look that you know means you’ve probably taken things one step too far. It excites you.

He steps away and pulls up a patio chair across from where you’re sitting on the picnic table. “Touch yourself,” he casually demands. You blink expectantly at him, waiting for an explanation. He remains quiet and waves you along, so you shrug and dip your hand inside your shorts.

You run your fingers through your wetness a few times, marveling at how aroused you are just from the back and forth between you two. You’ve just started to spread it around your clit when you hear Ashton clear his throat in an attempt to get your attention.

“You _know_ now’s not the time to be shy. You’ve been showing off all morning, baby. Strip,” he insists. You glare at him as you quickly peel off your remaining clothes. “That’s a good girl,” he purrs. “Now spread for me, gorgeous, let me see that pretty pussy.”

Your eyes don’t waver from his as you follow his instruction; with one hand you knead your breast and with the other you lightly trace around your clit. You start to apply more pressure, appreciating how much being naked and on display for him is turning you on.

“Obviously you can’t cum until I tell you to,” he states matter of factly.

You roll your eyes and you’re not sure if it’s because you’re annoyed or aroused. You continue teasing yourself, staring at your boyfriend defiantly as he watches you with interest. Your eyes close as you press a finger inside your entrance and when you open them back up, you’re greeted by the sight of Ash pulling his cock out of his shorts.

You moan lowly as you watch him collecting precum from the head and use it to slowly stroke himself. “Babyyyy,” you whine. “That’s so unfair, you know how much I like watching you jerk off.”

He throws his head back and laughs. “Oh but you have so much self control, this shouldn’t be a problem, right?” He breezily responds, as if the two of you masturbating in front of each other, in the backyard no less, is an everyday occurrence.

You slow your work between your legs; you both love and hate how much his arrogance gets you going. “Do _you_ get to cum?” You ask, not really caring about the answer, you just like provoking him.

Predictably, he takes the bait. “I don’t give a _fuck_ about self control,” he spits out, speeding up his hand. “I’ll cum whenever and _wherever_ I want, gorgeous.” He notices the way you lick your lips at his statement and he smiles to himself, standing up, stepping out of his shorts and walking back over to your table.

Ashton uses one hand to play with his cock and runs the other up along your inner thigh, stopping just short of meeting yours as you touch yourself. “I think you’d like that, though, wouldn’t you? My filthy girl, love when I make a mess of you, huh?“ He growls.

You nod, whimpering slightly; your hand has almost completely stilled on your clit, you were getting too close. You don’t realize he’s noticed until he easily slides two fingers inside you, rasping, "Aww, baby, you’re not gonna deserve my cum unless you follow directions, did I say you could stop?”

His fingers thrust inside you relentlessly and shortly after you’re tugging on his hand to get him to slow down before it’s too late. “ASH,” you helplessly plead. “Too much… PLEASE… You didn’t say I could yet.”

He reads the desperation in your eyes and removes his fingers, smearing them over your mouth before meticulously kissing your lips clean. “Good girl,” he breathes, stroking over your hair. He turns you so that you’re lying along the length of the table; you think you know where he’s going with this so you take it upon yourself to position yourself so that your head hangs off the table.

He grins when he sees your assumption. “Aww, gorgeous, how’d you know I missed having your mouth around me this morning?” He watches your chest heave as he handles his cock, taking the glistening red tip and tracing the outline of your lips with it; you don’t know how but you manage to stay still, to keep your tongue from darting out to taste the beads of precum you feel sticking to your skin. Next, he taps your mouth, signaling for you to grant him access; you open up for him and he slips inside at a much slower pace than you would like.

Without thinking, you reach for him, grabbing at his hips to show you’re ready for more. Ash pulls away from your mouth, clicking his tongue at you and you feel his fingers tightly gripping around your wrists. “Oh baby, that seems like the _opposite_ of self control, now doesn’t it?” He taunts, voice dripping with mock disappointment. “Self control is me not shoving my cock down your throat to prove a point the second you made that crack.”

You moan quietly at his words, squeezing your thighs together; you know your orgasm hangs in the balance so you don’t want to press your luck but it also gives you an indescribable high to set him off like this. There’s an equality, a balance to your everyday relationship, it truly feels like a partnership. Encounters like this, where you get to feel the full weight of his natural dominance, where you can enjoy the nerves that come with not knowing how far he’ll push you but remain secure in the trust you have that he’ll never push past your limits - you love him like this.

You decide to go for it. “Guess you should fill my mouth so I don’t have the chance to say anything like that again,” you suggest breathily.

You hear him chuckle under his breath as he drops your wrists. “I love you, you fucking brat,” he says with an air of unexpected tenderness. “I’ve got a few other ideas of how I could keep you quiet.” He wraps a hand around your throat and gently squeezes; a whine escapes you, partly from his implied threat and partly because you love feeling how much of your neck fits in his hand, you love being reminded of just how large he is.

He transfers his grip from your throat to your cheeks, causing your mouth to open for him and as soon as it does, he swiftly pushes inside. “This will do for now, though,” he muses, hands now caressing your face soothingly as you sputter around him, caught off guard by his intrusion.

Ashton takes his time thrusting into your mouth, relishing the sights and sounds of the experience: your naked body laid out on the table in front of him, your lower half aimlessly writhing, trying to get any friction you can because you love taking him like this, your needy hums being muffled by his cock, the sound of your body trying its best to relax and let him go deeper.

“Being such a good girl for me,” he encourages, fingers softly stroking your face as he speeds up. His praise eggs you on and you gradually accept him further down; when you hear a soft yet awed “ _Fuck, baby_ ,” you congratulate yourself because you know that means you’ve taken him enough that he can see the outline of his cock bulging your throat.

He pulls out shortly after that, giving you a chance to catch your breath. “Jesus, baby,” he pants, fingers considerately wiping at the copious amount of spit falling from your mouth. “So good at taking me.”

“More,” you pant, reaching for him again. “Want your cum.”

“Oh, we’re making demands now, are we?” He smiles, moving to briefly tease between your legs. “Bet you’re aching for me, aren’t you, poor thing?”

You’re grateful for the attention of his fingers but you can’t help yourself as you smirk and reply, “Yes, sir.”

He laughs darkly and playfully slaps your pussy. “Don’t get cute with me, sweetheart, I’m already planning on ruining two holes today, let’s not make me want to try for three.”

You let out a half groan, half laugh that Ash always finds intoxicating. He bends down to kiss along your breasts and neck before he lets you finally grab his cock and direct it towards your mouth again.

You work him down your throat again and he resumes the pace he had before; you’ve just gotten him deep when you hear the familiar sounds of your next door neighbor’s garage opening on the other side of the fence and someone rifling around inside, reminding you of how private and yet exposed your surroundings are.

The situation causes you to gasp, resulting in a slight gag considering the sizable appendage stuffed in your throat. Even more surprising to you is the way Ashton’s movements have halted; you’ve dabbled in exhibitionism in various ways before and he’s never shied away from it. You tap his thigh gently and he quickly pulls out, looking at you inquisitively.

You roll over on to your stomach so you can see his face. “Afraid you’re gonna get exposed for how loud you are when I make you cum, babe?” You tease quietly, a sly smile on your face.

He leans in and wipes your chin a bit more aggressively than he did a few minutes ago. “More concerned about the neighbors hearing you choking on me and finding out what a cock hungry slut you are,” he whispers back with a smirk.

You push yourself up to meet his face and give him a chaotically sweet yet filthy kiss. “I’m fine with that if you are,” you cheekily admit.

“Of course you are,” he laughs. He helps you get back into position and then he’s carefully easing himself back in. His hands settle on your tits, squeezing them in sync with his movements. You grab for his hips again and this time, he allows you to guide him; you dig your nails into his skin and he pumps faster, groaning quietly at both your eagerness and how good that twinge of pain felt.

The tell tale wet sounds of a thorough blowjob can’t be completely masked but you assume you’re far enough from the fence that your neighbors can’t hear too much. Considering the many ways you’re turned on by this scenario, you’re proud of how well you’re able to keep your own vocalizations to a minimum; Ash, on the other hand, is struggling to keep it together.

If your mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied, you’d have to laugh at how lamely he’s covering up his stray groans and curses with obviously forced coughs and throat clearing. You teased him about being loud but it’s honestly one of your favorite parts of being with him; you live for the sweet praise he gives you during sex but there’s something that feels more intimate, more satisfying in hearing him become incapable of using words, unable to hold back his primal reaction to being pleased by you.

You hear a series of unintelligible hushed tones followed by the unquestionably louder outburst of “ _GOD_ … baby… _FUCK_.” He pulls back slightly, overwhelmed and wanting to thrust more shallowly; you take this opportunity to hastily use your tongue to work him and you soon feel his cock begin to throb. His hands move from your chest to grasp your hands resting on his waist, holding them tightly as his cum spills into your mouth; he shudders, huffing through gritted teeth, a few strained grunts slipping out despite his best efforts.

Your thumbs escape his grip and you use them to soothingly stroke his hands as you swallow what he gives you, suckling at the head until he pulls away from you. He bends down and half-lays on the table, resting on his elbows next to you, trying to keep his panting to a minimum. You shift yourself to face him and press light pecks to his freckled shoulder. When he’s calmed a bit, he fits his hand in your hair and pulls you in for a kiss that is much romantic than you would’ve predicted given the situation.

You separate and share a mischievous smile with each other as you hear your neighbor’s garage again, followed by the sound of a car driving away. Ashton gives you another quick kiss before reaching over to give your ass a loud smack as he announces, “Well, back to work then!”

You stare at him, watching him pull his clothes back on, waiting for the punchline to this _obvious_ joke. “UM,” you’re finally able to get out. “The part where my thighs are literally soaked after giving you an _outstanding_ blowjob begs to differ?”

He scoops up your clothes and places them on the table next to you. “ _Such_ a great blowjob, babe, _thank you_ ,” he says exaggeratedly, kissing your forehead in what you’re pretty sure is a mocking fashion. “But there’s just _sooo_ much left to finish up here… good thing you’ve got all that self control, right?”

You stay frozen on the table, stunned, though the more you think about your predicament, the more it makes sense he’d pull something like this. You watch his smug face as he turns his attention to one of the supply bags he brought from the garage; he knew he was going to deny you this whole time and he knows that you’re going to continue to play along. Goddammit.

You head inside to clean yourself up and you’re surprised when you return that he’s actually working hard to get the project done. You’re grateful that the orgasm you deserve might not be as far away as you thought but also irritated that you now have to watch your annoyingly attractive boyfriend and his annoyingly large muscles torture you in the process. You were only gone a few minutes, how is he already sweaty?

Your horniness surprisingly doesn’t distract you as much as you would’ve guessed, though Ash does his best to throw you off with casual touches, less casual ass grazes and some pretty blatant thirst trapping, including stripping off his shirt as soon as the sun pokes through the afternoon clouds.

You find yourself transfixed by the sight of him hooking a pair of chains to the top of the wooden beams that are now secured in the yard. You watch him stretch, fascinated at his back muscles shifting under the bare skin, wide shoulders tensing; he reaches higher and your gaze falls to how his basketball shorts hang low on his hips, the dimples in the small of his back begging to be nibbled. You try to focus on the work he’s doing but just end up rolling your eyes as the thought crosses your mind that you wish those chains were for hoisting you up instead of the hammock.

He calls your name and from the tone of his voice, you must have missed the first few times while you were lost in thought; you assist him with the task and then you both step back to assess. “Think we’re about done,” he states proudly, bumping your hip with his.

“Thank _god_ ,” you reply with more exasperation than you intended. You look over at him and he’s wearing a shit-eating grin, _loving_ that you’re so visibly frustrated. You hate that it’s making you want him even more.

Mock concern on his face, Ashton teases, “Oh no, baby, is your self control wearing as thin as your patience?” He spreads out the hammock and gestures for you to help him attach it to the beams.

You glare at him as you work. “I’m sorry, remind me how much self control _you_ were using when you fucked me in that hardware store bathroom?” You jab back.

He pretends to ponder your question. “Hardware store… oh, right! The one we had to visit because you didn’t want to wait two minutes to walk in the house and instead you rode me in my hammock so hard _you broke it_ ,” he answers, clearly proud of what he sees as a checkmate argument.

You chew your lip, considering his point. “Oh… I guess that’s right,” you begrudgingly admit, smiling at the ridiculous conversation. “The cock hungry slut really jumped out that day, huh?”

He giggles and wraps his arms around you as you finish securing your side of the hammock. “It’s cute that you want to pretend that day was different from every other day,” he jokes, smothering his face in your hair.

You instinctively melt into his touch and then remember he’s roasting you and swat him away. “ _Haha_ , well ANYWAYS, your weird outdoor bed is fixed and sex proof now, so am I cumming with or without your assistance?”

Ash pulls you back to him, kissing your temple as he admires the product of your joint efforts. “It looks real nice, baby. Thank you for helping - well, letting me help, really. You did most of the work,” he says graciously, arm around you squeezing your shoulder in acknowledgement.

You drink in his compliments and seductively ask, “Think we should test it out, handsome?”

He kisses you roughly, pressing you against the frame before he pulls away and smirks. “ _Fuck no!_ You did a great job, babe, but you’re so eager right now, we can’t risk this one going under too,” he says seriously but the sparkle in his eyes reveals that he’s teasing you. He takes your hand and starts to pull you across the yard. “I’ve been thinking all day how much I hate this picnic table, let’s see if we can break that.”

You shake your head, amused at his jokes but not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a laugh. You shed your clothes as you follow him and he raises his eyebrows in surprise when he turns around to find you naked. “I may be eager but I’m also efficient,” you shrug.

He smiles and pulls you towards him, kissing you feverishly, running his hands over your body as you lean back against the table. He makes quick work of fitting his hand between your legs, pleased to find you ready for him again. “Such a good girl, waiting like I asked, doing all that hard work,” he praises, punctuating his statements with wet kisses down your neck and chest, stopping to pay extra bruising attention to That Place behind your ear and to envelope each of your nipples with his warm mouth. “Gonna make it worth the wait, promise.”

You sigh dreamily as his mouth continues travelling over your skin; you don’t want to wait much longer for your release but you’re also content to finally have him on you again. He hooks your leg over his shoulder as he drops to his knees and starts pecking at your inner thighs. “Ashhhhhhh,” you whine, threading your fingers through his hair. “I need you in me, baby… please.”

He nips at your leg in response. “You’ll get what you need, gorgeous,” he reassures you before abruptly licking a wide stripe up your center, making you jump at the contact. “You’re just so wet for me… it’d be rude not to taste.” He wastes no time in burying his face in your pussy, tongue seeming to be everywhere at once: flicking over your clit, down to tease the outside of your entrance before dipping inside, back up again to join his lips in sucking your clit into his mouth.

You lean back and writhe, easily feeling your climax starting to build within minutes. He hears the breathy “Oh _god_ yes” that tends to mean your orgasm is imminent and he pulls away. It takes a few seconds for you to break out of your trance and realize what’s happened.

“ASH, _no_ , WHY?” You yelp in disbelief, straightening up to glare at him. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Nope. I get to cum _now_.” You insist with fire in your eyes.

Ashton gazes up at you with a look of tenderness that instantly calms your anger but also confuses the hell out of you. He stands up and kisses you softly, gently moving you so you sit at the edge of the table. “Sorry, baby, I wasn’t trying to fake you out again,” he explains, quickly stripping himself of his shorts before returning his hands to your body. “Got selfish. Could tell it was gonna be a good one, wanted to feel it around my cock.”

He reaches down and drags his tip through your wetness, teasing your clit with it before sinking himself inside you. “Jesus, fucking _finally_ ,” you gasp and immediately begin rocking your hips against him, not wanting to wait for him to decide to move. “You’re lucky you fill me so well… I basically _have_ to forgive you.”

He snorts and grabs your hips to adjust his angle. “Love you too,” he jokes.

You ignore his quip, busy grinding yourself on him, trying to build your pleasure back up again. “I’ll get you there, sweetheart, relax,” he soothes. He coaxes you to lean back, resting yourself on your hands; he carefully eases one of your legs to rest on his shoulder, the other he situates around his waist. He gives a couple slow test thrusts in this position and you instantly cry out.

Ash kisses you forcefully and then starts pumping into you, rapidly and purposefully. You moan, awed and relieved that you can feel the sensations beginning again. You move against each other at first but you quickly become overwhelmed by how good he feels inside you, how deep he’s reaching, how full you feel in this moment; he notices you’re having trouble keeping up and he reaches down, grabbing your ass to help rock you on him, trying to get you the friction you need.

“Yesss… feels so good, Ash… nothing better than this,” you murmur.

He smiles, knowing that your babbling means you’re just about on the edge. “Been so good all day… always such a good girl for me,” he rasps, starting to get caught up himself. “Want you to cum like you deserve, baby, want to feel you.”

He slips a hand between you and starts thumbing over your clit as he thrusts. Your whimpers get louder and louder until your vision goes white and you find yourself rendered speechless by your orgasm. Ashton fucks you through it, quietly telling you how beautiful you are when you cum for him, how unbelievable you feel pulsing around him.

You squeeze his wrist, signaling for him to stop touching your clit; spent and panting, you move your leg down from his shoulder to his waist and lean back to lay fully on the table. He pauses to check on you, reaching for your hands, kissing them, muttering more affirmations against your skin. “Feeling good, gorgeous?” He asks softly.

You sit back up and squeeze your legs around him, bringing him impossibly closer to you; you kiss him passionately, gratefully, blissfully. “Love you so fucking much,” you coo. “Need you to cum in me.”

You half expect a joke from him to offset your sincerity but instead he just breathes your name. He holds your hips as you lay down again and he carefully resumes moving in you, reading your face to make sure you’re not too sensitive for the pace he’s setting. You roll your hips to meet his, wanting to please him as well as he pleased you. Your bodies work in tandem until the breathy curses start falling from his lips and he fills you with cum.

You’re surprised to feel Ash pulling out right away, he usually waits a few beats to catch his breath and give you a few blissed out kisses. You sit up on your elbows to ask him what’s up and you gasp when you see him dropping to his knees again.

He pulls you towards him, to the edge of the table; you keep your focus trained on his face, waiting for his eyes to meet yours but they never stray from your body, it’s like he’s entranced. You feel yourself starting to drip and you moan knowing that’s what he’s fixated on.

He leans in and tentatively licks at the cum that’s escaped from your body so far. After a second or two, he decides to dive in completely, tongue prodding at your entrance, scooping and sucking at his release inside you. You hold your breath because you know if you don’t, your panting will drown out his satisfied murmurs and obscene slurping noises that you’re trying to commit to memory.

He pulls back to take a breath and you’re finally able to share a look with him; it’s one of the most intense and sexually charged moments you’ve had and yet it’s still somehow warm, loving and more than anything, _intimate_. “We taste good together, baby,” he grins at you, nonchalantly inserting a finger into your opening, scooping around for more.

Ashton presses a kiss to your knee before smothering his face back in your pussy, determined to swallow down every last drop of cum he left in you. His eager movements, along with the realization of this longtime fantasy, have you feeling the stirrings of another orgasm. He recognizes the way you’re starting to buck against his face and quickly turns his attention to your clit, flattening his tongue and using the wide surface to flutter against you.

He feels you tensing and it causes him to groan into you and that does it; you whine his name as you cum just as hard and intensely as you did the first time. He’s mindful of how sensitive you must be while still licking you through your tremors.

Hands shaking, you finally push his head away; he kisses his way up your heaving chest and when he makes it to your face, he hovers over you for a second, gazing at you adoringly. You go to tenderly stroke his cheek but end up giggling at how sticky his face is due to his recent endeavors.

You open your arms and he takes the hint, settling to rest on your chest. You’re not sure how much time passes but you enjoy every minute of laying there, on top of the picnic table, listening to the sounds of your backyard and each other’s tired bodies. Eventually, you break the silence and muse, “I really want to tease you about having self control until you thought to eat your own cum but it was honestly so hot, I’m not even mad.“

He cracks up and his laughter literally tickles you, as his face is currently buried in your tits. It’s quiet for another minute or so before he sheepishly says, “I have to be honest, I can’t wait to use the hammock but I _am_ kind of bummed we actually fixed it… making fun of those lame tutorial videos, dreaming up other ways we can spruce up this area - I’ve really enjoyed having something for the two of us to do as a team.”

You squeeze his hand in response to the sweet confession. “I was actually wondering if you felt that way… every time I brought it up, you’d try to distract me, usually with sex. I don’t know _why_ you thought that would work,” you laugh and he blows a raspberry on your stomach in response. You play with his hair as you ponder, “We can find other projects, babe. We _did_ come up with a lot of good ideas for the yard… and I like helping with your garden… and we’re gonna be doing a lot of cooking when your vegetables start coming in…”

“I could start teaching you yoga like you’ve always talked about,” he suggests.

“Making jokes about you stretching me out isn’t really ‘talking about’ you teaching me yoga but it’s still a valid suggestion,” you smirk.

Ashton amusedly shakes his head and sits up. “Your back’s gonna be sore for being on this table, we should go lay in our hammock, baby,” he says, tapping your leg to follow him.

“I like that it’s _our_ hammock now,” you beam as he helps you up. “You know, you’re not wrong, this table _is_ kind of an eyesore. It’s too bad we didn’t break it after all,” you shrug.

He grabs you by your waist and nibbles at your ear. “I don’t know about _you_ , sweetheart, but I’m no quitter,” he quips suggestively.

You giggle, taking his hand to start across the yard. “Let’s get a decent nap in our hammock and then we’ll discuss strategy.”

“See? Love it when we work together,” he grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the One Direction song of the same name.
> 
> This was originally posted to [ my Tumblr ](https://kindahoping4forever.tumblr.com/post/629986673172889600/no-control-ashton-irwin) in September 2020 - come hang out with me there!


End file.
